Variable pulley transmission assemblies are known in the prior art and are comprised of variable sheave pulleys, a connecting belt means and a control means. In automotive applications it has been necessary to utilize hydrodynamic and/or clutch assemblies as starting devices. This same automotive application requires a means or method to effect a change of direction. It has been found that forward-reverse gear mechanisms having planetary gearing and separate clutches could perform such a task. Planetary gearing also provides a means to attain a desirable gear reduction. Alternatively, a change of direction could be accomplished with a reversal of the pulley rotation. This method of directional change, assuming low belt ratio, requires stopping pulley rotation and initiating motion of the drive train members in an opposite direction. Further, a change of belt ratio when the pulleys are stopped requires that the belt be slid across the pulley faces causing wear on both the belt and the pulley surfaces, and requires a great deal of force to perform such a belt movement.